Land Battles
Land Battle mode is what's behind the barricade at the front of every village. Break down the barricade so you can go further inland to conquer the village. Loot Winning a land battle leads to obtaining gold, supplies, and a chance at unlocking heroes or obtaining hero souls, a pet token, or recruits. The relic of the village obtained through a successful sea battle will also be shielded by a protective bubble, unless this shield is already in place due to a previous land battle victory at the same village. The bubble protects the relic from being taken by Odin should you be killed in battle. Upgrading Right before every land battle, the viking's siege tower can be upgraded. Tap on the Siege Tower's Manage button to access the management panel. Four aspects of the viking army can be upgraded: * Barracks: Each upgrade gives an increase to the number of vikings you can bring to the battle, and an increase in either damage, critical chance or evasion stat. This boost is for each of them, so the increase is multiplied by the number of vikings you are bringing (ie. a percentage not a fixed number). * Hero quarters: Upgrade to increased the number heroes you can bring on a land battle. * Strategists: Makes the bar fill faster * Training: +2 to a stat. How to Fight! As the bar scrolls you need to tap the screen to stop the movement of the bar. There are a selection of different icons on the bar each does something different. *Red Sword - This multiplies your armies attack strength *Tan Target - This multiplied your armies Critical power *Green Shield - This multiplies your Evade *Brown Speed Arrows - This speeds up the movement speed of the bar. A brief overview of the math, (NOTE- This is not exact, but it does something like this) Your armies strengths are calculated based on the number of recruit vikings X (the power of a recruit + the weapon damage). Then all the hero strengths are added to this value. In Battle, the three primary strengths (damage / critical / evasion) are balanced off against the opponent army, Damage is multiplied to some degree by Critical, and this value is then cast against the opponents entire collective strength (all three values added together). The Eva/Green bar is used to reduce the value of an incoming attack. It is important to balance Damage and Critical, as one multiplies the other, having too much of one will be less effective. Land battle power Some of the heroes available in the game have land battle powers. To use this powers, one has to set heroes that have such powers in the first four spaces of the land battle raid party, get mana during land battles by collecting three power ups of the same kind in a row (refilling the mana bar by 30 mana, to a limit of 100 unused mana) and then select one of the powers that will appear on the lower left corner of the screen. Each land battle power has a mana cost, an attack power and an element. When selecting your heroes for land battles it's advised to use heroes that have one of each element of attack instead of using three heroes with the abilities of the same element. When fighting in land battle, the image of one of the three elements is displayed in the lower right corner. This indicates the weakness of the upcoming wave of enemies. Selecting the appropriate ability increases your chances of landing a devastating attack that wipes the wave out. This is particularly useful against the bosses. Land battle power XP formula The active abilities are also a way to gain XP. The hero that used an ability will receive an amount of XP that varies according its mana cost, the hero's ascension level and the journey of the land battle. If the ability used matches the weakness of the upcoming wave of enemies, all the heroes fighting in the land battle will receive that amount of XP. Based on the land battle XP data collected on several journeys, it was possible to find out how the land battle XP formula works: * XP for Journey 01 is the same as Journey 02 * XP for Journeys 02-06: (M/10) x (4+S) x J x 0,75 * XP for Journeys 07 onwards: (M/10) x (4+S) x ((J-6) x 0,3 + 4,5) Where: * M = mana spent on the land battle power used * S = hero that used the power ascension level (1 star = 1; 2 stars = 2...) * J = number of the journey Note: the formula still isn't totally accurate, as sometimes the result is wrong by 1 xp. Also, apparently the game rounds 0,5 down. Land battle power list Canon Strike.png|Canon Strike Fire Wave.png|Fire Wave Floral Barrage.png|Floral Barrage Meteor Storm.png|Meteor Storm Moon Pull.png|Moon Pull Nordapocalypse.png|Nordapocalypse Rain of Spiders.png|Rain of Spiders Trident Wave.png|Trident Wave Valkyrie Defender.png|Valkyrie Defender Vortex of Shadows.png|Vortex of Shadows Waterfall.png|Waterfall Winds of Njord.png|Winds of Njord Category:Gameplay Category:Using The Bar of Chance